With the evolution of the wireless communication system, the users have higher and higher demand for services with high quality, high speed and new services. The wireless communication operators and equipment manufacturers are required to continuously improve systems to meet the users' demand. It requires a large amount of frequency spectral resources (The frequency spectral resources can be evaluated numerically for example with parameters such as time, frequency, bandwidth, allowable maximum emission power.) to support new services and satisfy the demand for high speed communication. However, the frequency spectral resources are limited, and are already distributed to fixed operators or services. New available frequency spectral resources are either rare or quite expensive.
In this context, the concept of dynamic frequency spectral usage is proposed, where those frequency spectral resources already authorized (distributed) to some services but not sufficiently made use of are dynamically utilized. The current cognitive radio system is based on this idea. The cognitive radio system can automatically detect the surrounding wireless environments, and allow other users or systems (secondary users or secondary systems) to make use of frequency spectral resources for an authorized user or system (primary user or system) in the case that no harmful interferences will be caused to the authorized user or system. With the development of the cognitive radio system, various secondary systems will access to request the usage of the frequency spectral resources for the primary system in the future, and it is necessary to solve the problem of coordinating the frequency spectral resources allocation among various types of secondary systems efficiently in the case that competition occurs among a plurality of secondary systems.